My Winter Song To You
by mixedberryjam
Summary: Blaine makes a Christmas gift for Kurt that reveals moments throughout their relationship and lives together.  Written for the K-B Holidays Exchange on LJ & Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mix - 7:58 AM**_ _**(Kurt and Blaine, December 24, 2013)**_  
>The first thing Kurt Hummel noticed upon waking was that it was cold.<p>

Of course, their apartment was always cold because A) it was New York in December and B) when given the choice between ample heat and ample food, anyone would choose food. That was a choice their limited college budget had forced them into, and they had suffered through the consequences.

But it was more than that, he realized as his mind wandered from its sleepy haze. He was surrounded by blankets like normal, but his bed was missing something. Or rather, someone.

No sooner had he thought those words internally when two very warm hands pressed against his hips, working their way up his side and ultimately resting across his chest. A slightly chilled nose nuzzled along his jaw line, the faint growth of stubble brushing against his cheek.

"Happy Christmas Eve," Blaine whispered in a throaty voice as he settled into their bed. It was convenient that they were both already in bed…

"'Merry,'" Kurt corrected him.

Blaine planted a chaste kiss on an exposed bit of Kurt's shoulder. "You call that a proposal?"

Still held tight, Kurt quickly shifted his position so he and Blaine faced each other, and gave Blaine a playful shove as a response.

"Where were you?"

"Coffee run." Blaine's eyes darted over towards their end table, which now hosted two white cups of glorious hot coffee. Kurt gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a sign of gratitude and closed what small amount of space was left between them.

"Your hands are so warm," Kurt mentioned as their fingers instinctively slid together.

"This room is _freezing._"

"I know a few ways we could warm up…" If anyone else attempted to mirror Kurt's sultry and suggestive tone (in addition to the eyebrow wiggle that shortly followed), it would be considered comical.

But to Blaine, it was one of the sexiest things imaginable.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and pressed his palms against the not-very-comfortable mattress as Kurt shifted his body to lie on his back under Blaine.

Kurt grabbed a fistful of Blaine's navy blue sweatshirt, closing what minuscule strip of space rested between them.

Starting around Kurt's collarbone, Blaine's lips pressed gentle kisses along the pale skin. Each touch still felt like a tiny jolt to his heart. Kurt's hand ran along the taut muscles in his boyfriend's shoulders, digging into tendons as each ripple of pleasure tore through his body.

Things progressed with their usual frenzied resolve, as if still making up for the missed moments in their year apart. Whether it was the cold, or the lingering excitement of the holidays, every little moment, every slight brush of skin seemed even more electric.

Neither of them lasted very long.

As they laid on the mattress, their breathing slowed to its normal pace.

"Ugh, can we just stay here in bed forever?" Kurt asked, even though he knew had a shift at the restaurant where he worked and Blaine had a few errands to run before their holiday party tonight.

So, Kurt began his morning skin care routine while Blaine cooked up the last of the eggs and some toast for breakfast. Once Kurt was fully prepared for his shift, the two sat at their secondhand kitchen table and ate. Blaine played footsie the entire time, Kurt pretending that it was juvenile even though both of them knew he found it cute.

"You look amazing." Blaine observed breathlessly as he finished up his breakfast. Kurt's solid black waiter's uniform fit in all the right places, and it was almost impossible for Blaine to keep his hands off it and Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Alright, what do you want?"

There's a terse silence for just a second, and Blaine suddenly looked very serious. "I need you… to forgive me."

Kurt eyed him curiously. Over the years, that phrase had become a bit of an in-joke, but there was still always an underlying sense of fear that this time, one of them _would_actually need to be forgiven.

"I know you said no gifts this year…" Blaine stood up, walked towards a chipped, paint-covered cupboard, and retrieved a small package wrapped in colorful Sunday comics from inside, placing it in Kurt's hands. "But I couldn't help myself."

Kurt wanted to be angry, particularly because now it looked bad that he had actually followed the No Gifts rule. But the little kid in him was excited at the prospect of a present, anyway. Especially from Blaine, who was a notoriously thoughtful gift-giver.

So he carefully unfolded the makeshift wrapping paper without a word.

In seconds, the only things in Kurt's hands were a CD case and a handwritten note taped to the cover. He recognized the handwriting immediately as Blaine's scrawl.

_"Dear Kurt,"_ _Kurt_ read aloud, getting quieter and more teary with every word. _"I love you, now and forever. I chose each of the songs on this mix because they're tied to specific moments in both of our lives. Whether they're memories we share together or lived through separately, each one of them brought me closer to you – my home, my love, my life. I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. My gift is these songs, and these ones are for you. Merry Christmas. Love, Blaine."_

By the end of the note, his voice was barely above a whisper.

Kurt looked up, tears pooling in his eyes. It suddenly didn't matter that they were more or less dirt poor, lived in a crappy apartment, and couldn't even afford wrapping paper, let alone gifts.

They had each other. And that's enough.

But this obviously thoughtful gift was like the icing on the cake.

Kurt peeled open the case, immediately removing the Memorex CD. He made his way across the room, putting into the burned disc into their sound system. Their small apartment was quickly filled with slow piano playing that Kurt instantly recognized as Coldplay.

"Mistletoe," he recalled wistfully, like each note contained a molecule of that specific moment in their timeline and hearing the song put them all together again. From the thousand-watt grin on Blaine's face, he recalled that night in perfect detail as well. "I still can't believe Carole made us do that in front of my entire family."

"Well, it is tradition, Kurt. You can't break the laws of mistletoe," Blaine reminded Kurt amusedly. "It'd be against the very spirit of Christmas."

Kurt sighed fondly at the memory, "But did it have to be in front of _everyone?_I mean, my grandma had a front row ticket to us kissing, Blaine. That's hardly something I ever needed to experience."

Blaine laughed. "I know… but still, romantic."

Kurt shook his head. "No, Blaine, there's nothing romantic about kissing in front of your grandma."

"Well… fine. Just… keep going, look inside, "Blaine said eagerly, as if he was five years old and showing off a homemade ornament to his mother. "There's more."

On the back of the cover, Kurt found even more black ink, all Blaine's handwriting. Each track was listed next to a corresponding roman numeral along with a brief anecdote about each song. Kurt's eyes ran over each of them,

"_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,"_he read out loud, "_Kissing under the mistletoe at the Hummel Family Christmas Party (2011). "_Just as he'd thought.

In the interest of saving time, Kurt skipped to the next track about halfway through the song. A version of the classic "My Grown Up Christmas List" that he hadn't heard before begins. Even though it was a male vocalist on the record, like all other versions of this song, Kurt could only hear one particular voice.

He closed his eyes and tried to recall his mother's voice singing along to the track.

He opened his eyes and whispered, "My mom's favorite Christmas song." Memories of the two of them singing along with Amy Grant as they decorated the tree played like an old movie in his mind. It was one of the moments that made him want to be a performer, not to mention one of the fondest and most vivid memories of his mother that he possessed. It had never faded with time.

Blaine smiled, bittersweet—Kurt had mentioned those fond moments with his mom whenever Christmas rolled around.

The next track came on automatically, a song from Blaine's childhood that had found itself constantly re-surfacing every time somebody suggested karaoke as a Christmas party.

"_Christmas Means To Me_," Kurt read on his handy little guide, "_The ultimate Christmas karaoke song."_

As Stevie Wonder crooned in the background, Blaine moved forward, draped his arms around his boyfriend, and whispered, "You like it?"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's chest. "Yes." When he broke away, he shot Blaine a playfully scornful look. "Even though now it looks bad that I didn't get _you_anything."

"Well I wouldn't say you didn't give me _anything_,_"_Blaine quipped, his mind back in their bed this morning. Kurt hummed softly in approval.

Despite all of their wishes otherwise, time had passed to the point where Kurt _had_to leave the apartment if he wanted to get to work on time. Before he left, he made sure to place his gift safely in his pea coat pocket, plant a few kisses of varying intensity on Blaine, and made a mental note to pick something up for his boyfriend on his way home.

Even though the New York morning was blustery and cold, Kurt could not wipe the grin from his face.

Not even the weight of the CD in his coat pocket was enough to keep his feet on the ground.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the small restaurant that helped pay his rent, Kurt convinced his coworkers to listen to his personal mix instead of their usual radio station.<p>

And as he waited tables and made small talk with the regulars, he relived each memory as if his life were a movie montage, making jump cuts with each track change…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>:

So I wrote this story with my sister and we fully intended this mix CD to be incorporated throughout this story and what made it for us so here's the track listing for your listening pleasure:

_Blaine's Mix To Kurt :)_

1) Coldplay - Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
>2) John Barrowman - My Grown Up Christmas List<br>3) Stevie Wonder - Christmas Means to Me  
>4) John Williams - Carol of the Bells<br>5) Billy Mack - Christmas is All Around  
>6) Margaret Whiting &amp; Johnny Merce - Baby It's Cold Outside<br>7) Nsync - All I Want Is You This Christmas  
>8) U2 - Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)<br>9) David Bowie and Bing Crosby - The Little Drummer Boy/Peace on Earth  
>10) Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**IV: "Carol of the Bells" - The first time we laid eyes on each other…and didn't even realize it…**_

_**(Kurt, 2008. Blaine, 2008)**_

Kurt should be happy. This is the first day of winter break, which means he's far away from dumpsters, slushie facials, and swirlies. Even better, he's at the mall. His mecca. One of the few public places where he feels comfortable and content in.

And while every fiber of his being is screaming, _Be happy!_, for some reason, Kurt… can't.

Mostly because he's at the mall on the first day of winter break… with his dad.

Things have felt off lately between the two of them, both of them stuck in an unshakable funk. They both had their excuses—Burt had a hard week at the shop filled with particularly ruthless customers, and Kurt had a week full of finals and projects that would be stressful under any circumstances. But there was something more to it.

Kurt had always known he was different from other boys, but he couldn't ever put a label on it. He likes cooking, theater, and fashion. Those things were _him_. But it wasn't like that for other boys. Why did this seem to make him so different?

But, over the last few months, Kurt had felt like he was waking up for the first time. He's known he's different but he's come to realize that… he likes boys. He's noticed how Finn's muscles tightened when he held open a door or how a random boy he saw at the mall's pants fit in all the right places. He hasn't had the courage to let the words leave his lips, even as a whisper, but he knows. The awareness makes his life more focused, more clear. It just isn't something he can say out loud – much less to his dad.

Ever since he was little, he'd liked shopping. It gave him time to think, to not worry about his problems and have _fun_. So that's one of the many reasons that it irked him that his dad invited himself along on this shopping trip to the mall. They rarely spent time together, so Kurt couldn't say no to his dad.

Things had only gone downhill from there.

From the radio wars on the way to the mall to the disagreement over where to park, it didn't get any easier when Burt was constantly asking Kurt's advice on gifts for the extended family Kurt barely knew.

Eventually, heated words of disagreement cool to content silence. The last words spoken are the mutual agreement to take a lunch break. Kurt offers to defend the last open table from prepubescent females and their overbearing soccer moms, and Burt promises to find something remotely palatable for his increasingly health-conscious son.

Obnoxiously loud Christmas music managed to rise over the buzzing of conversations in the food court. The beautifully arranged vocals, meant to add an atmosphere of Christmas joy, seemed to add an undercurrent of macabre.

Shaking the cynical attitude from his thoughts, Kurt makes his way to his and his dad's table and finds himself walking behind a woman and her son (or at least Kurt assumes as much, by their shared dark curls and perfect postures).

The younger boy, who looks close to Kurt's age, stops for a second to tie his shoe. Not realizing the sudden ceasing in motion, Kurt nearly tumbles right on top of him. Hoping to apologize for the near collision, he peers down cautiously at the boy.

Hazel eyes spring up. The boy looks flustered and worried and mumbles, "Oh, um, sorry." and immediately moves his gaze back down to the ground. Kurt's eyes first roam the boy's mop of fuzzy curls and make their way down his face – along the yellowish bruises along his pale face. In an instant, he feels an unspoken… something. Kurt has known his fair share of bruises, but never on his face and can't imagine the pain associated with it.

Kurt nods, walks on, and sits at his table, trying to subtly eavesdrop on the pair.

"You know I have to wear a uniform, right? I don't need all these new clothes." Despite his protest, it sounds as if the boy is trying to be in good spirits about the conversation

"Well, you're not going to be in your uniform twenty-four hours a day. Let me have my fun."

The woman runs a slender, well-manicured finger along the boy's forehead as he stands up. "Oh, Blaine, your hair is getting so long."

The tone of her voice, not to mention their physical proximity to the mall's hair salons, is enough of a hint as to where this conversation is going. Kurt sees the boy cautiously shake his head and tense his jaw, wincing.

"Your father and I have been talking."

Blaine looks up at his mom, trying to read the direction of this conversation.

"This is your chance for a brand new start, dear. What do you think about a fresh look to start off on the right foot at Dalton? More polished. Less…" She trails off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Your father thinks it's best to look your best at Dalton, and fit in. Not cause any more problems. Just… be like everyone else." The mother's facial expression seems to mean more to Blaine than it did to Kurt. The pointed look holds a hint of something else, left unsaid.

Kurt can't read the boy's, face but Blaine nods silently in agreement, and the pair move toward the salon.

Kurt sighs and looks around at all the shoppers. Part of him is glad he isn't the only one having a miserable time at the mall (misery loves company, after all) but the other part of him feels drawn to the boy. A little flash of compassion and warmth flies through his veins.

The conversation he overheard runs through Kurt's head as he crosses his leg and starts to shake his foot out of habit. He tries to fill in the gaps of the story that are unknown to him. How would cutting his hair make him less likely to cause trouble? Who had caused those bruises and why? The mother and son are now sitting in the salon and Kurt is left with a million questions, which will never be answered.

He also couldn't help but feel the tension between the mother and son. While they had their tiffs, Kurt always knew he could count on his dad. He had never been talked to in the tone that the boy had been by his mother. The icy distance was almost tangible. The previous anger and frustration Kurt had felt is slowly melting away and is replaced with a sense of gratitude towards his relationship with his own father.

Burt interrupts Kurt's thoughts by placing a tray of food in front of him. Kurt looks down – surprisingly, it's a healthy salad with a choice of dressings from which to pick.

He looks up at his father, who is saying something. "Look, kiddo, I'm sure it's got something wrong with it, but it was really the only option and I thought -"

Kurt waves his hands in a motion that says 'no, it's fine.' Kurt finally finds some words and manages, "Thanks, Dad."

His tone suggests that the thanks is for more than a salad.

Burt gives him a puzzled look, but starts unwrapping his wrapper on his burger and just asks, "So, where else do we have to go?"

Kurt picks up his fork and thinks about how much he wants to be able to let those three letters cross his lips and _finally_ be truthful with his dad – but he just can't yet.

But with each bite of salad, he feels more confident that it will happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**V: Christmas is All Around**_-_**The movie that helped me realize we were meant to be together.**_

_**(Kurt, 2009, Blaine, 2009)**_

Whether it's the lingering feelings of achievement from their win at Sectionals or just a surplus of holiday spirit, things are going really well for the New Directions.

Which is why, when Rachel suggests they have a holiday party, nobody protests or mocks her for the suggestion.

It falls on Kurt's shoulders to coordinate everything. Far from being a task he begrudgingly accepts, he happily takes on the job and spends days planning.

In the end, he takes a more simplistic approach—two dozen sugar cookies of varying holiday-related shapes; a variety of frostings and sprinkles; a balance of healthy-and-unhealthy food to feed them all; and his basement room cleared as the activity center. He listens to Barbra's _A Christmas Album_while adorning his room with colorful strings of lights and ensures that every last detail is absolutely flawless.

Much to Kurt's displeasure, Finn is the last Glee club member to show up, which he attributes to crappy roads and a necessary trip to the video store for his favorite Christmas movie, _Christmas Vacation._

"OK, movie time!" Rachel proclaims.

"I brought _Christmas Vacation._Come on, guys, it's like a classic Christmas movie," Finn protests.

Rachel cuts Finn off with, "Absolutely not, Finn – it's the holidays and we all need a little happiness and love. Therefore, we'll be watching the modern classic _Love Actually_."

He was ultimately outvoted by the girls_._

So the boys (excluding Kurt, who provided a copy of the movie to begin with) watched in silence protest. A little less than halfway into the movie, Finn finally spoke up.

"I just don't get it," he interjected as Colin Firth's novel flew into the lake. "It's just a bunch of people in England at Christmas. And they aren't even _in_England anymore! What's the point?"

Kurt frowns slightly. "It's not just random people or random pieces of life stitched together to make a movie, Finn. It's about how everything and everyone important is connected in some way without even knowing it." He takes a deep breath, looking right into Finn's gorgeous brown eyes. "How people are _meant_for each other."

Then he shoots Finn a glance that, in his head, implies how this lesson should apply to the two of them. He inwardly curses Rachel for stealing the spot next to Finn on the couch earlier in the night.

He badly wants to believe that the two of them are destined to be together. He knows Finn isn't gay. He knows that he shouldn't want to like Finn, but he does, anyway. Finn isn't like all the other dumpster-tossing Neanderthals at this school. Maybe he isn't destined for the Ivy League, and he's still awfully tall, but he was the closest person Kurt could grasp onto for a crush, and damn if he isn't going to try.

And, deep down, if not the lumbering, self-proclaimed leader of New Directions, then Kurt desperately wants to hope that there's _someone_out there that he is destined to be with.

* * *

><p>It had been Wes' idea to watch <em>Love Actually,<em>primarily because he had heard of some of the raunchier aspects of the film. At least, that's his selling point to the rest of the Warblers at their annual Casual Christmas party.

Throughout the rest of the movie, at least the parts that didn't feature hot naked blondes pressed against a bed post, the boys act like… well, teenage boys. They laugh boisterously and make fun of the 'chick flick'. They ignore the fact that they are _willingly_watching said chick flick. Blaine finds his levels of annoyance rising slowly, like the red dye in a thermometer.

Sure, he's seen the movie a thousand times, and is extremely close to having Colin Firth's proposal memorized in perfect Portuguese. And yes, even though he's never had a boyfriend he's known for being obnoxiously romantic. But deep down, he just wants to be able to watch a movie like this with someone who wouldn't make fun of it. Or him, for liking things that are (as his father would say snidely) _for girls_.

When recounting this moment less than a year later to his new friend Kurt while sharing their deep love for all things Colin Firth related, Blaine will focus on the absurdity of a group of straight adolescent boys voluntarily watching _Love Actually._

But at that very moment, all he can think of is how desperately he wants a partner. He just… wants someone who would understand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**VI: Baby It's Cold Outside - Our first (of many) flirty duets.**_

_**(Kurt & Blaine, 2010)**_

It seems like, no matter where he goes, Kurt cannot truly get away from Dalton.

More specifically, he can't get away from cute, curly-haired Warblers who interrupt nighttime study sessions with flirty Christmas duets.

And, try as he might, he just can't escape that beautiful, frustrating, wonderful song. Slipping into his car, the radio blasts _but baby you'd freeze out there_. Walking down the downtown shops, muzak blares _it's up to your knees out there,_ and if Kurt has to hear _ooh, your lips are delicious_one more time, he vows to burn all copies ever created of this song.

But he knows that's not true. Really, it's the infuriating, charming boy who has attached himself to Kurt's memory of the song.

It seemed to be the worst directly afterwards the duet, when Mr. Schuester recruits Kurt's shopping prowess. The melodies are already seared into his brain as he climbs into Mr. Schue's beat-up blue car, threatening to never leave. But as his former teacher turns the key and the car roars to life, he's instantly reminded of their duet when James Taylor and Natalie Cole begin crooning the same lyrics that are stuck on repeat in his head. It's impossible to not think about it.

So he lets the thought take him over.

"You seem happy." Mr. Schuester interrupted his pleasant memory. "A lot happier than we've seen you in a while. I'm happy for you."

His thoughts flicker back to Charlemagne, and to old boom boxes, and Blaine's long fingers tickling the ivories. How being at Dalton, where he was _accepted_so completely, made him feel human again.

Kurt replies with a genuine smile, "I really am." He hums along to the radio, mentally mapping out the plan for the mall.

Mr. Schuester might know his way around with Glee club, but when it came to gift giving, he's clueless. After a short time and a little convincing, Kurt finds the perfect gift for Ms. Sylvester. But Blaine keeps seeping into the front of his mind as he and Mr. Schue walk around the large mall. He keeps passing cardigans, scarves – perfect presents for Blaine – and is more than grateful when he's finally back in the halls of Dalton. Even those brief moments of Blaine-free thoughts are soon shattered when, just as he was getting back to Dalton to pick up his things, Blaine appeared waving goodbye.

_I need to get out of here._

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt snaps his fingers impatiently, stirring him from his thoughts. "Kid, I know you've got school to think about, but I just need you to focus here." Kurt stares out the window of the car.<p>

"Sorry, Dad."

So he does his best to keep Blaine out of his head. It's like a game of Whack-a-Mole. Every few seconds, Blaine pops up like some furry mechanical rodent (except gorgeous and real and e_xactly_like what Kurt wanted) and Kurt has to smack the thought out before it consumes him.

His heart, on the other hand, is a completely different story. It clings to every little bit of the happiness that this potentially-reciprocated crush brings like a security blanket„ which brings on a whole cavalcade of emotions,

Burt notices. "Everything alright, kiddo?"

Kurt swallowed hard, calculating some explanation for his father. A hard test. A difficult teacher. _Anything _but the truth.

The words come out before Kurt can even stop himself. "Yeah, it's just. There's… this guy… who I like."

For a second, Kurt sees his father's fists clench up, as if preparing for a fight. "Is it that Blaine guy you keep talking about?" Kurt nods. "Have you told him that?"

"We're just friends, Dad." He leaves _I wish we could be more than that_to his inner monologue. "I don't want to screw that up."

Burt nods along, but he still has a slightly perplexed look on his face. "Look, kid, you know, sometimes you just gotta take a chance. Hell, when I met your mom, I was so nervous to ask her out that afterwards, I practically threw up. But look where that took us. Yeah, it's frightening and yeah, he may not feel the same way, but I gotta tell you – from what I hear from you, I'd say he just might feel the same way."

Kurt lets his dad's words seep into his skin. He hopes they're right.


	5. Chapter 5

_**VII: All I Want Is You This Christmas - Our first Christmas as an official couple.**_

_**(Kurt and Blaine, 2011)**_

To say Kurt Hummel is nervous about this Christmas is a bit of an understatement.

Sure, he's gotten anxious about gift giving before – even the most experienced shopper (and he _is _experienced) feels like that occasionally. But he has never experienced gift-related nerves of this magnitude in his life.

It doesn't come from lack of confidence in his gift-giving ability—he has that in spades. What he lacks, however, is experience in giving gifts in a romantic context. More specifically, giving a gift as a boyfriend, _to_ his boyfriend.

It certainly doesn't help matters that Blaine comes from an admittedly well-to-do family and fits the stereotypical role of 'the boy who has everything.' So Kurt spends weeks plotting and planning the perfect gift for his wonderful new boyfriend with nothing to show for it.

Finally, Kurt caves.

"So… What do you want for Christmas?" he hedges one Friday night as he and Blaine set the table for dinner.

Blaine blinks for a good ten seconds and sets down the last glass. "You know I don't expect anything, right?"

Kurt flashes one of his classic bitch faces, feeling no need to elaborate his thoughts on Blaine's answer.

Blaine's eyes widen in understanding. He clears his throat and tries again. "You. Spending time with you, that's all I want for Christmas." He pauses, smiling. "And a puppy."

Unamused, Kurt rolls his eyes and drops the subject, left again with no good ideas.

Finally, one day during Glee club rehearsal, the perfect idea smacks him in the face. It takes him a couple days to work out details, but by the time they exchange gifts, Kurt is confident that he has fulfilled his role as the perfect gift-giver boyfriend.

They decide to exchange gifts the night before Christmas Eve, since they have the house to themselves and they have plans with family the next two days. Everything seems perfect.

When Blaine shows up holding an impeccably wrapped, small square box, Kurt gets a knot in his stomach. Though his gift _is_good, it isn't something tangible that can be unwrapped like Blaine's is. Little butterflies fluttered in his stomach until Blaine places his free hand on Kurt's side and greets him with a soft, warm kiss.

After spending an appropriate amount of time talking, holding hands, and occasionally kissing, they both agree to swap presents. It takes a good ten minutes of arguing before Blaine finally, on the argument of alphabetical order, agrees to give his gift first.

"I really hope this isn't actually a puppy…" Kurt jokes as he peeled off the shiny silver wrapping paper, recalling Blaine's off-handed promise several weeks back that was what his first Christmas gift to Kurt would be.

Blaine chuckles warmly, one of Kurt's favorite sounds. "Don't worry; I took it in a different direction."

Removing the top of the box, Kurt finds two small blue and silver cuff links. Upon further examination, he realizes that they're in the shape of nautical compasses. "They're amazing." Kurt pulls them closer to his face to examine the detailing.

"I know it's kind of corny and silly, but I just…feel so lucky that we found each other," Blaine explains with a sheepish expression, mirroring the way he spoke right before their very first kiss. "And… I guess I just want to let you know that no matter what happens, we will always find our way back to each other."

Blaine's looking down, almost as if he's afraid to meet Kurt's gaze. Kurt leans over and pulls Blaine's chin up with his hand. It doesn't matter how silly or corny it is – it's _them_.

"It's not silly, Blaine," Kurt says, his voice barely above a whisper. He wraps up his boyfriend in a tight embrace, content with feeling the heartbeat pressed against his chest. Time seems to slow down as they sit in his living room, just holding each other.

Eventually, Kurt pulls back just enough so that their foreheads gently touch. "It's perfect." He gives Blaine an Eskimo kiss and smiles. "You're perfect."

Blaine can't help but smile back, laughing softly again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt pauses, then playfully adds, "Even if your present isn't _quite_as spectacular as mine."

This causes Blaine to raise an eyebrow. "You think your present is better than mine? I had an excellent moment of romantic symbolism. It's going to be pretty tough to beat that."

"Oh, honey, I don't think my present is better than yours." Kurt stands up, filled with the poise that he likes to think has become his trademark. "I _know_ it is."

He walks across the room, grabbing the boom box that has been lying in wait this whole time, and moves it to the outlet closer to the couch. "But before I give you my gift, I need you… to forgive me." His voice suddenly is quieter and Kurt gently exhales while he waits for a response.

Even though there was absolutely no obvious reason for needing forgiveness, Blaine immediately replies with a slight stutter, "Of course I forgive you." With slight hesitation, he adds, "But, just for the record, what _exactly_ am I forgiving?"

There's a slight pause, filled with enough tension to make Blaine worried, before Kurt responds, "For subjecting you to an unfortunate era in the history of music."

His lips curl up into a playful grin as he presses the power button, skips ahead to the seventh track, and pushes play.

Electronic keyboard music fills the empty room, and, at his cue, Kurt begins to sing.

"_Snowy night, where it's warm here by the fire. Here with you…"_

He offers Blaine a hand and pulls his boyfriend up from his seat. They stand about a foot apart, holding hands and already grinning like idiots. _"I have all that I desire. It's been a long year, but somehow, we got by."_

Kurt clasps his hands together resting on the small curve of Blaine's lower back while Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's neck. _"Now it's Christmas Eve, and love is on our side."_Years of show choir experience kick in, and their bodies instinctively to sway to the beat.

_"I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree. Don't you know the best thing you could give to me, nothing else will do."_Kurt takes one of Blaine's hands and twirls him, then presses his hand against Blaine's lower back and pulls him close. _"All I want is you this Christmas."_

_"This Christmas." Blaine_ joins in softly, not wanting to steal Kurt's thunder. But Kurt gives him a sweet little grin, and then rests his head along Blaine's collarbone, giving him the chance to make this performance a duet.

_"Children sing Christmas carols at our door,"_he croons, his fingers tracing tiny little circles along Kurt's skin. If they weren't dancing, it would be like he was singing Kurt to sleep. _"Spreading joy – that's what Christmastime is for."_

Content to be so close to Blaine, Kurt sings into Blaine's sweatshirt. _"Though we don't have much, you've got me and I've got you."_

Then he looks up, their foreheads drawing together as if compelled by magnets. The tips of their noses faintly touch and their voices intertwine. _"With a little faith, miracles come true."_

Kurt gives Blaine a quick, blink-and-miss-it peck on the lips, and the song continues.

Mirroring their prom dance, Blaine takes the lead and their movements become more rushed. _"I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree."_

Kurt replies playfully, _"Don't you know the best thing you can give to me?"_

_"Nothing else will do,"_Blaine croons in his best boy-band serenade.

_"All I want is you this Christmas."_

For a while, they forget to sing. The lyrics become inconsequential. Who gets what part doesn't matter. The music and feelings of how _right_the two of them are together takes over. Their muscles move from memory, gliding across the open floor like they were born for this exact moment.

After what feels like an indefinite amount of time, they both begin to sing again.

"_Cheek to cheek, the lights are low. A kiss beneath the mistletoe. "_

_"Your face lit by the fire's glow. That's all I want tonight. "_With one hand, Blaine strokes Kurt's cheek lovingly, his eyes sparkling like he's a Disney prince personified.

Now it's Kurt's turn to lead, so they switch positions with a natural rhythm that is devoid of any awkwardness. Kurt begins turning them in small circles around the room, gliding around as the music swells in instrumental interludes. The colored Christmas lights once again turn into comet tails of light, but all that really matters is the two of them, together.

All of a sudden, Blaine's foot catches on the leg of the coffee table and he trips. Blaine's arm instinctively reaches out for Kurt and, in doing so, pulls them both to the ground with a loud thud. He groans, staring at the beautiful boy beside him.

They laugh through what's left of the song.

Finally composed, Kurt shakes his head and begins to say, "I'm sorry that was so cheesy…" but Blaine cuts him off with a kiss.

"It's not cheesy," he replies seriously as they search each other's eyes for reassurance that this is all okay. "But for the record… I love N*Sync. I'm a little insulted by your disclaimer." Kurt rolls his eyes and laughs.

A little while later, Kurt murmurs under his breath, "Best gift ever."

Blaine doesn't dispute it at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**XI: Little Drummer Boy/Peace on Earth - our last Christmas in Ohio.**_

_**(Kurt and Blaine, 2012)**___

"But boys, I've never seen it, and all the girls at work says it's such a touching Christmas movie." Carole's trying to convince her boys to watch _Love Actually_ for their traditional movie after presents and hot chocolate on Christmas Eve.

"Carole, it _is_, I just don't…" An exasperated sigh passes through Kurt's lips as he struggles to find the words why he doesn't want to watch a movie that involves two very naked people standing in for a very real porno scene with his step-mother, father, and boyfriend. While he's been with Blaine for a while now and is no longer quite the baby penguin he once thought he was, he still had boundaries. Especially when it involved watching that movie with his dad.

Burt settles in his chair and waits for the movie to start. "Boys, it's Carole's pick this time. Pop it in."

Having seen the movie many times, Blaine and Kurt share a knowing glance and sit next to one another on the couch, pulling the blanket over their legs while lacing their fingers together between them underneath the blanket.

"Here goes nothing," Blaine whispers next to Kurt's ear, and the movie begins.

Thirty minutes of cute moments, laughs, and avoiding eyes later, Burt breaks the silence and proclaims, "What the hell is going on? You got these girls talking to that Hugh guy who picked up a prostitute in real life, a funeral where someone's hitting on someone else… A wedding… How are these things supposed to make a plotline?"

"Dad…" Kurt sighs again for what seems like the 10th time that night. He opens his mouth to begin his speech on "How _Love Actually_ Is Amazing" when he hears Blaine start speaking.

"No, Burt, see, the movie is really great. It seems like a lot of random things at first, but keep watching. The whole meaning of it is to show how we're all connected in life and how things happen for a reason. Chance encounters and awkward moments all lead to things that are meant to be."

Kurt glances over at the boy next to him, in awe of how Blaine basically just took the words right out of his mouth and kind of made his heart skip a beat.

_Not very good at romance, my ass, Blaine Anderson,_ Kurt thinks to himself.

"Just go with it, Burt. It'll make sense at the end."

Burt grunts in a sort of agreement and the movie continues. Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand and focuses his attentions back onto the lovely city of London.

Just before Colin Firth is about to march through the streets to propose, Kurt excuses himself to the bathroom. He finds a grinning Blaine outside the door when he leaves, who pushes his warm hands against Kurt's chest and gently forces him against the hallway wall, careful to avoid the hanging picture frames. He presses their lips in a desperate but sweet kiss. Blaine's hands slide up and around Kurt's neck and wind themselves into his hair. Blaine's tongue is sliding past Kurt's lips and against his own. Kurt can't help but smile in the moment.

Blaine breaks away just slightly but still close enough for Kurt to feel their breath mingle together as Blaine says breathlessly, "Sorry, I just…"

Silence overwhelms them at the moment and words just can't seem to fully express their feelings. Their eyes are still locked, trying to convey what their words aren't.

Finally Kurt breaks the silence, a large grin overcoming his face, "Meant to be, huh?"

"Yeah," Blaine responds, eyes twinkling. He runs his arms down Kurt's and laces their fingers together before pulling Kurt back into the living room.

Burt catches Kurt's eye as they sit down and he just _knows_ he's blushing, but surprisingly, Burt says nothing. He leans over and puts his arm around Carole and looks back at the TV.

"Huh. So wait, how was that girl related?" Burt asks once the movie credits are rolling.

"Burt, sometimes it's better to just not ask," Carole sighs. She gets up and switches off the movie and turns on the CD player. "The last part of a very Carole Christmas - the songs. I made Finn burn me this mix of my favorite Christmas songs. Let's see how it turned out."

A familiar duet wafts through the living room filling up all the silent spaces. "Oh I just love this song." Her eyes twinkle as she moves closer to Burt. "C'mon…" She tugs at his hand and pulls until he's on his feet. His hands instinctively go to her waist as hers twine at his neck.

"No fancy stuff," Burt gruffs as they sway through the room.

Blaine starts humming along and making soft _rum pum pum pum_ noises, and Kurt swears he can feel vibrations from him. _Such a dork,_ he thinks to himself. But he wouldn't change it for anything.

"OK, OK, enough of that," Burt says as the song ends and switches to the next track. "We should head up; it's getting late."

Carole looks over at the clock, "Ah, yes, we do have to be asleep for Santa to arrive." Burt shakes his head but verbally agrees.

"Goodnight boys," Carole says as she walks up the stairs. Burt checks the locks on the doors and shuts off the majority of the lights, save for the Christmas lights and decorations. He starts up the stairs and briefly stops and stares at Kurt and Blaine before saying, "Remember, Kurt – Blaine's on the couch, and you're back in your own bed soon."

Kurt rolls his eyes and gives an ever-so-enthusiastic, "Yes, Dad" as Burt and Carole disappear up the stairs. Blaine and Kurt both relax, now that they're alone. Kurt lays his head back down onto Blaine's shoulder, tightening the blanket the pair have wrapped around them.

"How cold is it supposed to get tonight?" Blaine wonders out loud. It was definitely one of the nippiest nights yet for the winter.

"Not sure, but all I know is it is cold. Guess that's what you get for living in Ohio," Kurt muses.

Kurt looks around him and can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of _home_ digging into his chest. The only lights on in the living room were the twinkling Christmas lights from the tree. The front window shades are open and the moonlight is reflecting off of the falling snow.

Kurt pulls his gaze up and just takes in Blaine's face; the slope of his cheeks leading to his long eyelashes. He lifts a hand to pull a curl through his fingertips. "I have _always_wondered what kind of craziness would ensue if you didn't cut your outrageously curly hair… Did you ever have long hair as a kid?"

Blaine glances down and meets Kurt's gaze. "Well, before Dalton, it was a lot longer. Much more… free."

"Before Dalton?" Kurt repeats.

"Yeah." Blaine pauses and shifts his arms uncomfortably. "After the… dance, Mom dragged me to the mall under the false pretense of getting new clothes and guilted me into cutting it off before transferring."

Kurt pulls another curl and tenderly puts it back into its place, "Well, long or short, I think it's adorable." He places a small kiss at Blaine's temple and leans back down to place his head in Blaine's lap.

Lights flicker in the tree and the snow is gently falling outside. Moments like these are what they've come to love. Minutes pass as the pair quietly enjoy the company of one another's presence.

"So just think," Blaine says in a quiet voice. "Next year at this time, we'll be in New York. You in NYADA, me at NYU."

Kurt hums in agreement and closes his eyes and just imagines.

Blaine continues, "Ah, it'll be great. Finals, homework, projects. Stress, Rachel, fights…"

Kurt snaps open his eyes and glares up. Blaine smiles down and laughs. "Just making sure you're listening."

"I am," Kurt replies pointedly. "Just taking in the moment."

Now it's Blaine's turn to agree, and Kurt feels him trace patterns through his hair.

The music playing softly through the old stereo changes to the next CD and the faint sounds of a familiar Christmas melody begin to make their way through the room.

Kurt dreams of spending winter in New York, but spending winter in New York with _Blaine_. Walking down to the corner to get coffee on a cold afternoon on the way to the subway; skating in Rockefeller Center (well, Blaine would skate, Kurt would watch); finding a small tree at a corner vendor and decorating it in their apartment while singing along to the old Christmas carols. Then, sitting down and turning on the lights and watching a movie and cuddling close under a blanket into the late hours of the night, very similar to _this_ night. Spending the colder ones huddled close, just like they were now. Plus he would finally have an excuse to pull out all of the winter clothes he's been collecting for said occasions.

"Mmmm. Think of all the scarves, Blaine."

Blaine's lips curl up in a sleepy smile and he leans down to press them against Kurt's head.

"Sounds perfect. We should go to bed. Your dad said…"

"Just one more minute; then I'll head up," Kurt whispers in response.

—

The old grandfather clock's loud chimes announcing the arrival of the next hour wake Kurt up some time later. He opens his eyes, stretches his sore arm out, and finds the other tightly wound with Blaine's.

Kurt takes in the sleeping boy's position. His slouched neck looks contorted in a way that Kurt knows can't be comfortable, and the little noises he's making while taking in slow breaths is utterly ridiculous, but Kurt can't help but find it amusing.

_This is it,_ he thinks. Kurt feels it deep in his bones that this is right. _They_ are right.

It doesn't matter if they're in New York or Ohio or wherever they end up, as long as they're together. Kurt's okay with that. Blaine's weird breathing noises and all – there's no one else he'd rather be clutching tight to on cold nights.

Kurt rearranges their bodies to be more comfortable on the small couch, interlaces their fingers together, and drifts off back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Mix CD – 4:21 PM**_

_**(Kurt and Blaine, December 24, 2013)**_

Kurt's shift flew by at an unprecedented pace. The restaurant staff listened to his mix CD on repeat throughout the day. Sometimes he'd share a story with whichever customer he'd be pouring water for, or he'd give a quick anecdote to a few of the other waitresses when there was a break in the flow of customers. His day was filled with music and memories, and he just couldn't wait to get home again.

But when he returned home, his grin faltered immediately.

It had been his intent to get their apartment ready for their impending Christmas party – the first time that his parents and some of their friends would see their apartment – after work. Many of his longer shifts at the restaurant had been supplemented with planning. He was _excited_about it.

Except now, he returned to find that his wonderfully misguided boyfriend took it upon himself to decorate the apartment, as some goodwill gesture.

And everything was just _wrong._

The tinsel was hung in uneven boughs. The balance of the room was completely thrown off with an uneven distribution of color, and it was just all so off-putting. To someone whose taste was as impeccable as Kurt's, the room was very obviously done by an amateur.

It was more than a little ridiculous that Kurt was actually upset about this, but he just wanted everything to be _perfect,_and that included interior design.

"Blaine…" he started in a tone like he was about to scold a puppy. "Can you come out here for a minute?"

Within seconds, Blaine emerged from the bedroom holding a tangled mess of green tinsel in his arms. "Wow, you got here really fast – I was going to try and finish before you… got back."

His initial unbridled enthusiasm slowly tapered off as he saw the storm that was brewing on his boyfriend's face.

He frowned a little as a result. "I was just trying to help." Blaine's dejection that his second romantic gesture of the day didn't go quite as well as the first was clear.

Kurt gave him a quick pat on the shoulder, a weak attempt at consolation. "I know you were, babe. But you'd be a _lot_more helpful if you just…" He gently pried the remaining decorations from Blaine's hands. "…Let me handle it." Certainly Blaine should know by now that if Kurt wanted to do something himself, it was for a very good reason.

Kurt immediately got to work on repairing the damage, and Blaine began picking up the old newspapers and other packaging littering the floors.

"Maybe when we're married and we have our own place, you can have your own space to decorate. A whole room for yourself and I'll handle the rest." Kurt finished his sentence and noticed how quiet the room was.

Blaine knew he should be laughing, but his body froze at the word 'married.' Sure they had talked about marriage before but it had always been a casual thought and an abstract future. Never had Kurt said it with such certainty before. Of course he wanted to spend his life with Kurt, and more future moments flew through his head as he realized that Kurt was now staring at him, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Sounds great," he finally managed, and blushed as the pair got back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Epilogue**_

_**A Few Days Before Christmas**_

_**(Kurt, Blaine and Eliza, 2022)**_

Blaine picked up his phone and scrolled down to find the familiar number. _Mom & Dad_. He pressed a button and raised the phone to his ear, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He felt like he knew how this conversation was going to go but desperately wished he could somehow alter reality.

A light voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom, it's me."

"Oh, Blaine, how are you? How are Kurt and Eliza?"

"We're doing good, Mom. Still trying to adjust and not getting much sleep, but that's about normal, right?" Blaine tried to keep it light.

His mother agreed with a laugh. "Yes, I remember those days."

They lull into an uncomfortable silence.

Blaine broke it. "Mom, listen… with everything happening so fast these last two weeks with Eliza, Kurt and I kind of were hoping to spend Christmas here at our place this year. Burt and Carole are coming up and we were wondering if you could join us, too. Finally introduce our newest family member." He let out a breath; just waiting for the excuse or rejection he knew would come.

"Well, Blaine, you know how your father's corporate Christmas parties are. They seem to last forever and we can never get the Johnstons' commentary to end. And we can't just cancel this close to Christmas; you know how it would make your father look." Her voice became quiet and trailed off for a few seconds of silence.

"We'll try our best, but I can't make any promises." Her voice was strong, and for a second, Blaine was almost convinced she meant it.

But Blaine wasn't surprised. The conversation took place just how it always had and just how he expected it to. _Promises_ and _trying_never ended up with anything but disappointment.

He politely discussed his work and his health before they said their goodbyes and hung up. He dropped the phone on the bed beside him and sat back down. He closed his eyes in hopes of fending off the headache he felt growing. His mind swam with all of the promising words his mother used and all of the times those promises ended up being broken. Over time, his heart has learned not to the words at face value.

His thoughts wandered, and he soon fell asleep, clutching Kurt's pillow tightly in his hands.

When he woke up, he headed towards to the kitchen. As he walked, he realized his hand had fallen asleep from holding the pillow so tightly. He wiggled his fingers but only made the tingles worse.

The tingles continued as he found Kurt organizing the ingredients for supper. Blaine spied Eliza sucking away at her pacifier in the pink bouncy chair nearby. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her feet playfully.

"Hey, you're up," Kurt remarked.

"Yeah; bad headache earlier." Kurt hummed sympathetically as he continued his movement around the kitchen.

The tingles in his hand should have been getting better, but they seemed to be intensifying.

"I called my mom earlier about Christmas."

Kurt set down the knife in his hand and looked at Blaine. His expression changed subtly at those words. He gave a small nod for Blaine to continue.

"She said they'll 'try their best' to make it." Blaine spit out the words with no small hint of bitterness. He doesn't say anything else, secretly wishing the silence would swallow up his problems.

The moment was broken when Eliza's loud wail filled the room. Blaine reached down and popped the pacifier back into her mouth, which she gladly accepted. The tingles lessened with his hand around Eliza, so he walks over to the sink and turns on the tap.

As Blaine rolled up his sleeves and pulled off his ring, Kurt gently snaked his arms around Blaine's waist and settled his chin next to Blaine's ear. He pressed a light kiss to Blaine's neck, squeezed his arms tighter, and released him.

"It'll all work out." A moment passed, and finally the tingling in Blaine's hand subsided.

Kurt turned back to his work, continuing to talk. "So, for the party. I think I want to try this new recipe I found…"

* * *

><p>]The party hadn't been perfect—Finn had gotten a little carried away with the eggnog, about a third of the guests from out of town were snowed out, and there was now a quarter-sized, permanent red wine stain on the new carpet. But, at the same time, it had been an amazing party—one of their best.<p>

Kurt looked so proud when he handed over their daughter (and his mind trips over the word again, because she is such a beautiful little girl and she is _theirs_) to Burt and Carole for the very first time. How, even though they had always felt like a family, they had finally found another piece to make everything feel even more… complete.

* * *

><p>There was something calming about the gentle swaying of the rocking glider, not just for Eliza Anderson-Hummel, but for her daddy, too.<p>

It wasn't often that Blaine found a quiet moment alone with her, just the two of them. But in this very moment, his hands brushing against her soft skin in the dark nursery and just rocking slowly back and forth, there was just this overwhelming sense of _joy_overcoming him. Like his heart just wasn't big enough to hold all the love he had for this amazingly little creature in his arms, and for the man with whom he got to share incredible moments like this.

It was dark in the nursery, save for the soft yellow glow of the lamp in the corner – just enough light to highlight the features of Eliza's scrunchy, sleeping face. For what felt like a lifetime, the two of them just swayed. Back and forth. Back and forth.

He opens his eyes when a small sliver of light entered the room – Kurt, opening the door. His hand was stretched out, holding the phone. He mouthed the word "Mom" and offers Blaine the phone. Careful not to stir the sleeping baby, Blaine handed her to Kurt and snuck out of the room.

"Hi, Mom." His voice was still kind of scratchy from sleep.

"Merry Christmas, dear." There was a slight undercurrent of another emotion in his mother's cheery greeting—whether it was guilt or disdain, Blaine wasn't quite sure. He repeated a similar sentiment. "Be glad you weren't with us—Nellie claimed it was an accident tipping your Uncle John's flask into the already borderline-toxic eggnog, but that didn't stop your cousin Oliver from getting completely smashed and spilling all sorts of family secrets."

She paused for a second to breathe, and Blaine recognized what was happening. She was avoiding discussing the elephant in the room—the party that Blaine had been hosting, the one she had been invited to and claimed to "try and attend" when they both knew that neither she nor her husband would be trying or attending.

Then, in a moment that surprised him - "But tell me about your party. Your father and I really wish we could've been there."

Blaine sighed and said truthfully, "It was great. Burt and Carole made it up here; Eliza surprisingly cried very little throughout the night. It's just… great. We missed you, though." He walked down the hallway towards his and Kurt's bedroom.

His mom didn't say anything for a while, and Blaine felt like he could almost hear the wheels turning in his mother's head and the words so desperately trying to come past her lips.

He slipped off his shoe and cradled his phone between his ear and shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say next.

At last, the silence was broken. "Blaine, can we come up next weekend?" she blurts out.

Blaine fumbled with his other shoe in surprise, letting it hit the floor. "… Really?"

"Yes, Blaine. Like we told you, we really wanted to come tonight, but with your father's event, we really couldn't make it. And it was such late notice…" She pauses before continuing softly.

"We'd really like to meet her."

"Next weekend would be great, Mom," Blaine manages. "Why don't we talk later in the week about details?"

"Sounds perfect, darling; have a good night. Tell Kurt and Eliza hello for us."

"Will do. Night, Mom."

"Night, Blaine." He put down the phone and sat on the bed, feeling frozen in the spot.

Eventually, he thawed enough to get up and change into his pajamas. He padded down the hallway and opened the door to the nursery. His fingers grazed over the large, ornate _E_that Kurt had painted on the door as he walked in. Kurt had taken over his previous spot in the chair, his eyes closed, hands wrapped around their tiny daughter. Eliza started to fuss and wiggle in Kurt's arms when Blaine came in, quickly awakening him.

"Go to bed, Kurt," Blaine whispered as he pulled their daughter out of Kurt's hands and into his own. Kurt pressed his lips sleepily to both Eliza and Blaine and mumbled something before stumbling out the door.

Eliza wriggled in his arms, small whimpers emerging from her tiny frame. Blaine readjusted her in his arms and started swaying slightly as he rubbed her back, trying to get her to fall asleep.

He glanced at the clock, noting the time. 12:23. Christmas. He murmured _Merry Christmas_and began softly singing.

_Have yourself a merry little christmas_  
><em>May your heart be light<em>  
><em>From now on, all of your troubles will be out of sight<em>

Her body stilled, her small inhale and exhales slow against his neck.

After another minute, he placed Eliza back into her crib and turned off the lights, heading back to bed. He slipped under the covers, rolled over to press a kiss into Kurt's shoulder, and put his head down on the pillow.

Things were finally falling into place. The man he loved, a beautiful new daughter, and his parents were finally, _finally_ giving him – _them_– a chance. Christmas was finally here, and Blaine couldn't think of a more joyous time in his life as he drifted off to sleep.

Life was, for lack of a better term, wonderful.

**Authors Note:**

So there it is! The end! Hope you enjoyed :) Any comments would be appreciated!


End file.
